


Remmants

by amuk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Community: 31_days, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Lost Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not something she tries to think about. It sneaks out anyways, in the green grass, vast skies, and midnight shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remmants

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt number 15 to get something across that is semi-subtle (read: not at all). The more subtle ones were almost impossible for anyone to get across and the less were just ugly to write and finally this came out.  
> With a different style than I expected, but I can deal because I have finally written something about these two.
> 
> Day/Theme: Feb 4 // I am seeing ghosts in everything

It's not something she tries to think about.  
  
Her pencil is tapping out her math problems, free radicals and rotating cylinders and a bunch of squiggles she doesn't understand. The math, that is, the squiggles are wild and moving and as much a part of her as she is a part of the paper.  
  
Her fingers try to follow the message from her pencil, but it's not quite working out. Maybe it's because she can't hear it properly--hears only that light breeze, those whispered words, that question and answer but she never did get an answer, did she?--or maybe the problem is too difficult.  
  
Tatsuki can help when she comes over later.   
  
As it is, it's almost seven and if she doesn't get some sort of dinner started she won't have anything to eat then. A stew, perhaps--she has bananas and peppers and a host of vegetables that are itching to be eaten.  
  
A stew it is.  
  
Stews are rather fun, even Tatsuki doesn't complain over those.  
  
Her big pot comes out, cool to the touch and a shiny metallic. It doesn't hurt that it's a full moon outside, and shadows drift across the surface. One almost stretches out to be a wing and the stew is starting to boil.  
  
Peppers go in first, green and round and rather similar to eyeballs.  
  
They are grapes, she realizes a moment later. It's too late by then.   
  
Next go in white radishes and black-purple eggplants and she mixes it thoroughly before an image can appear. Tatsuki's a little late, so she leaves it to shimmer before returning to her homework.  
  
The apartment's rather silent when she waits, as though it's waiting for something. As though she's still trying to hear his voice from across that crevasse, trying to reach that disappearing hand, trying to gather that dust.  
  
"Hey, Orihime, you there? You'd better not be making me one of those strange meals again!"   
  
Tatsuki didn't even bother ringing, just opened the door as she called out.  
  
"I made stew!"  
  
"...dammit."  
  
It's warm and loud again, and she releases her breath. 


End file.
